


A New Dealer

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Nathan Barley (TV), Peep Show
Genre: Crossover, Weed mention, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick of the weird street dealers, so he decides to buy off of someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Dealer

There were lots of dealers in the neighborhood. All kinds of guys who stood in alleyways and opened their coats revealing pipes and little dime baggies. There were also the ones with disposable phones who told you only to text them and then they’d give you a meet up spot and roll up in a broke down Chevy and hand you the drugs after counting the money.

It didn’t make anything easier and felt more illegal than usual.

And Dan had gotten sick of talking to sketchy dudes at night who probably cheat him out of money and pot anyway. So he decided he would try someone new. It wasn’t for anything risky either. Just some weed for Jones and him to smoke. He got this new guys number from Pingu who quietly gave it to him at a club once away from Barley. And the next day he had called this guy. Immediately the other man was talkative and friendly, if not a bit odd. He told Dan he’d just drive over to the house and bring the stuff, much to Dan’s surprise.

The next day around 8pm there was a clean knock at the front door. Dan nodded at Jones who was standing by his equipment waiting. Jones walked over to the door and opened it, inviting him inside. He was medium height and a bit lanky, his hair looked like he got caught in the 90’s and didn’t quite make it out. He was wearing a band shirt and ripped jeans. Overall he seemed rather average.

Dan stood up and shook his hand and nodded. The other man looked around for a moment then nodded at the pile of decks and records against the wall.

‘Nice shit mate. I got a friend who’d love your set up.’ His voice was a bit quiet and spacey. His accent thicker than most in the area.

Jones smiled 'yeah? I play at the club down the way every weekend, tell em to come by.’

He nodded and smiled and the turned his attention to Dan. He opened up his coat pocket and pulled out a decent sized baggy of weed. He held it out for Dan to take it and Dan nodded picking it up and digging into his front pocket for the money. He counted it in front of him and handed over the money. The other man nodded and smiled.

'If you don’t like it or something ain’t right, just give me a ring. I’m a fair business man.’ He pulled himself up straight and cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets and sniffling slightly.

Dan nodded 'Alright, yeah. Thanks.’

He nodded and stuck out his hand to shake Dan’s then turned to Jones and did the same. Giving him a slight wink then waving at both of them and walking out the front door.

Dan sat down on the couch and pulled out his grinder getting ready to roll.  
Jones leaned against the wall and looked at him

'What’s he say his name is?’

Dan smiled and shook his head  
'Apparently he’s called Super Hans’

Jones snorted slightly and shook his head going back to his equipment.

'Alright then..’


End file.
